Pure White
by Crystal Emerald Tears
Summary: Do you still love my brother?" "What? No! Of course not!" "Then why do you look at me like that?" "I-I...its-" His fingers lifted her chin gently, her eyes gazing into his, "What, Sakura?" "I-I love you, Itachi." Kissing the tears off her cheeks, "Me too"


_**Pure White**_

**Prologue**

OxOxO

Winter, a beautiful season, especially when it snowed. Pure white snow began to drift from the sky and floated to the ground, piling up before anybody in Konoha awoke. The sun rose and shown through the white silk satin curtains of a certain house, waking up Haruno Sakura. Yawning, she entered her bathroom to brush her teeth and such . . .

The 26 year old medic, climbed out of her bathtub, wrapping a towel around her body and hair.

"Kuroitsuki-kun!" Sakura called, sitting down on her couch. A large black, white, wolf trotted over to her and sat down on the couch, head on her lap. Sakura pulled her hair out of the towel, and combed it with one hand, the other stroking Kuroitsuki's head while he purred lowly in appreciation. "Come here boy, eat your breakfast and be good, okay? I have to go to work a bit early today."

Kuroitsuki whined but complied, eating the food his mistress put down for him, while she went to change inside her room. He watched the snow outside the window, and remembered when his mistress found him when he was a cub.

**Flashback:**

_Sakura walked through the forest, following the sound of whimpering. Damn it, Sai. He'd just left her here, and now she was lost, in the snowy forest!_

Aw! Kawaii! _She thought, seeing a small black and white wolf cub on the ground. Wait, he was injured! Sakura rushed over, picking up the small cub, healing its paw, and cleaning the wound off with snow. The cub barked a little, licking her face. Sakura giggled, taking him with her to a small cave she found a while back when she was wandering around looking for Sai. _

_"We'll be safe here, until my bastard of a teammate comes for us," Sakura whispered to the cub, shivering and hugging the cub to herself. "Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." _

_Sakura rubbed his fur to get the ice off, and lay down on her side, shielding the wolf cub from the wind outside. "You...need a name, how about, Kuroitsuki, black moon?"_

_Kuroitsuki yipped, and licked her cheek some more, happily. Sakura laughed, closing her eyes to sleep, mumbling_

_"Stupid Sai."_

OxOxO

_"Sakura! Sakura! Damn it, hag, where are you?" Sai yelled, through the air, searching the forest for his teammate. He'd lost her yesterday, and now he couldn't feel the faintest hint of her chakra presence - no, he was close enough now, and she was close, her chakra drained, but she was still alive._

_"Sakura!" Sai yelled in relief, finding her asleep in a cave, buried in snow. He kneeled down, digging her out of the snow and gathering her into his arms. Damn! She was freezing! Eh? What's this? A wolf cub, huh, she was planning on saving another animal ne? Sai shook his head in disapproval, rubbing her arms to get some warmth to her._

_"Sai?" Sakura whispered, her eyes fluttering open, whispering, "bastard..."_

_"Shut up, I'm sorry, kay?" Sai muttered, giving a fake smile, and hoisting the black and white wolf onto his shoulder, he picked her up bridal style and began walking in the path toward Konoha._

_"S-sai..."_

_"What? I'm said I was sorry!" Sai grumbled._

_"...n-no...t-too...c-c-cold," Sakura stuttered through her pale blue lips. _

_Sai sighed, pulling off his unusual looking hoodie and pulling over her head, "There, hang on, we're not far...what? Do you need anything else?"_

_Sakura smiled, "K-kuoritsuki, please."_

_Assuming it was the wolf he handed it to her, and Sakura put it, shakily into the sweater, his head poking out like Akamaru did with Kiba. "Now don't get too comfortable hag, you weigh a ton, and I might drop you at anytime."_

_Sakura frowned, as he laughed. Kuroitsuki yipped, licking Sakura, as if thanking her for saving him._

**Flashback end**

Coming out of the bathroom in a silky teal yukata and mesh fishnet leggings, she donned her black and green combat boots and rubbed Kuroitsuki's head, "I'm going to the hospital now, okay? If you need me, you know where I am, right Kuroitsuki?"

Nuzzling her neck knowingly, he gave a soft purr, licking her cheek. Sakura sighed, kissing the top of his head, walking out the door, her boots giving a slow _tack! tack! tack! _as she left the apartment floor, her presence leaving the range of Kuroitsuki.

OxOxO

"Itachi, I'm very disappointed in you. After all the opportunities I've given you to capture the Kyuubi vessel, it is still not in my possession. You seem interested with torturing your brother, and even though he may be a crucial part to capturing the Kyuubi, I think there are other ways to capture it."

"What do you have in mind, Leader-sama?" Itachi asked, mild annoyance mixed into that overly polite voice of his. His partner stood next to him, _clearly_ uneasy, swing his sword slightly as a frown graced his fishlike features.

"Another person to use as bait, it may work, but we need to think of somebody who will drive the Kyuubi vessel out of control, so that the Kyuubi itself will begin to come forth," he said, smirking wickedly.

"Hatake?" Kisame suggested in a gruff voice.

"No. Someone closer to him, someone easier to capture," Itachi whispered, his eyebrows creased in thought. To lure Uzumaki, their hostage had to be weak enough to capture, but close enough to the demon container. Itachi remembered back a few years ago, finding a team photo in Sasuke's pack, it was his little brother, Kakashi, Naruto, and someone else. A female who always need help, weak. A flash of pink entered Itachi's mind, and he smirked, whispering in a deadly voice, as the image of a young pink haired, green eyed girl entered his mind,

"Haruno Sakura."

OxOxO

**Whew! I hope that was good enough for a prologue! Can I pretty pretty pretty pretty please with cherries on top have at least 16 reviews before I update? Thanks! =] **


End file.
